


One Thing at a Time

by reason_says



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Josuke's stand isn't entirely welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing at a Time

Three days after Okuyasu refused to let him heal his injuries after a fight, Josuke walked in on his boyfriend examining a bruise in the mirror, prodding it gently.

“What are you doing, man? If it’s bugging you that much, why don’t you let me get rid of it?”

“It’s not!” Okuyasu yelped. “And don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“You’re being weird!” Josuke couldn’t help but raise his voice in response, even though he knew it wasn’t the best idea. “I don’t want you to be hurt, so just let me heal you!”

“What’s the big deal? It’ll be gone in a few days anyway, can’t you just let me appreciate it while it’s here without trying to heal me all the time?” Okuyasu crossed his arms, scowling.

“What-” Josuke stepped closer, poking a finger at Okuyasu’s chest and ignoring the resulting wince. “That doesn’t make any sense! Why would you want to have bruises when you don’t have to?” He grabbed Okuyasu’s wrist and yanked it up so the other boy could see the yellowing marks around the circumference, squeezing until Okuyasu gasped and held the breath he’d just drawn in. “I mean, you’re not some kinda-” He broke off.

Oh.

Okuyasu cracked a weak grin, his breathing heavy once it started again. “Some kinda masochist or something? That’s what you were gonna say, right?” He rolled a shoulder, feeling the ache as he did so, and ran his tongue over the inside of his lip, which he’d bitten nearly through when he was thrown to the ground. “I thought you knew me better than that by now, man.”

Josuke relaxed, letting go of Okuyasu’s wrist and stepping back. “So that’s it! I thought you didn’t like me or something!”

“What!?” Okuyasu frowned again. “Josuke, that’s ridiculous! You got a great stand, just... maybe ask if I want you to use it, OK?”

“OK… I don’t like thinking about you being hurt, though.” 

“Well, I do. Especially when you’re the one who did it. Maybe we can work on that some more, huh?”

Josuke laughed, leaning in to kiss Okuyasu and gripping his wrist again as he did so. “I think I can try.”


End file.
